The Gem of Eternal Love
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Ailyn Yuki, a girl with frail health, decides to enter Duel Academy with her brother twin brother, Jaden Yuki. After successfully entering the academy, Ailyn not only meets new friends, but new dangers as well. Not only will she discover a hidden truth about herself, but she will also meet someone she knows from another life. It will be a while before Jesse appears. (ON HIATUS).
1. Bio

Name(Eng): Ailyn Yuki(pronounced A-Lyn)

Jap: Yuki Ai(Snow Love or Courageous Love)

Age: 15

Looks: Brown hair, dark brown eyes, slightly pale.

Family: Unnamed parents, Jaden Yuki/Yuki Judai(twin brother).

Likes: Dueling, her brother, writing, reading, drawing, rainbows.

Dislikes: Bullies, lairs, thunder, the dark.

Deck: Healing & Hurting(contain all attributes. Will later take on Bastion's idea of having several decks).

Positive Traits: Kind, helpful, protecting, studious, loving, graceful, calm, quick, patient, happy.

Negative Traits: Timid, ill-health, scares somewhat easily, overly sensitive, also becomes scary when one of her friends is hurt.

Main Spirit: ?

Other Spirits: White Magician Pikeru/Princess Pikeru and Ebony Magician Curran/Princess Curran(has others and will gain more spirits throughout the story).

Outfit: High school uniform with white sneakers.

History: Ailyn loves dueling, but not as much as her brother, Jaden. When they were little, they would duel their friends, but mostly each other. They also seemed to have the ability to see duel monster spirits. When they got older, it seemed the ability faded away. Ailyn and Jaden decided to go to the new Duel Academy created by Seto Kaiba. Ailyn wears a crystal pendant around her neck that she has had since the day she was born. On the back of it is the inscription: _'With all my love from now to eternity, _' ._ The name of the person the pendant is from was faded away.

Other fact: Ailyn suffers from fragile health. A mysterious and deadly illness has plagued her since she was 7. When put under great stress, pressure or sudden shock, she becomes weak, tired and even blacks out for a period of time. The worst times have been when she suddenly comes down with a high fever that lasts for months. The longest she's had is one that lasted for 3 months. Jaden always looks out for her and tries to keep her as calm and stress-free as possible. A few weeks before the entrance exams, Ailyn and Jaden's doctor suggested that a change in environment could help Ailyn's health and possibly make her health become normal. It is the second(slightly main)reason the Ailyn decides to try out for Duel Academy.

* * *

 **In case anyone wants to know what Ailyn sounds like in both English and Japanese, here are her VAs: Eng: Kether Donohue, Jap: Noriko Shitaya. Both voice Candice from 'Pokémon'.**


	2. Duel Academy, Here We Come!

**Also, I'm going put in several cards that I made up as I was typing this. I'm going to put the life point count down so people don't get confused. Also, if you don't like this story, DON"T READ IT! I also rated this 'M' since I don't know how I'll go with it. I'll change the rating if I don't do 'M' stuff.**

* * *

My Pov

I swear, my brother was going to get us both in over our heads. He over slept and, being the nice sister I am, I waited for him to wake up, despite the attempts to wake him myself.

"We've got our decks, we've got our gear and we've got about 2 minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start." Jaden stated.

"The only good thing about this is they can't give us detention for being late since we're not students yet. Though at this rate we might not be." I said.

"Hurry up, Ally!" Jaden yelled. Ally was the nickname Jaden gave me.

"I am!" I snapped. "Keep in mind Jay, I could've left you and gone on ahead myself. I woke up on time! And remember, I can't stress myself out and run too fast."

"Oh, sorry! I forgot. I just know this will be the first step to us becoming legendary duelists like-" Jaden didn't finish his sentence as we both ran into 2 people. In the process, both me and Jaden dropped our decks.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I said. I picked up my cards, dusted them off and made sure they weren't damaged. I know this may seem weird, but both me and my brother treasured our cards. They were part of our family.

"You're both are duelists, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yep. We're on our way to try out for the Duel Academy." Jaden said. The man chuckled a little.

"You don't say?" the woman asked asked. We finished putting our decks back together and I dusted my skirt off. That's when I got a better look at the person we ran into. Wait, he looked like... the King and Queen of Games, Yugi and Yumi Muto.

"Wait, you're-" Jaden began to ask. They opened the card case they had attached to their belts and each took out 1 card.

"Why don't you take these? Something just tells me they belong with you 2." Yugi said. Jaden took one of the cards and I took the other. Jaden's card was called Winged Kuriboh and mine was called Gellenduo.

"Thank you." I said. Yugi and Yumi walked passed both of us.

"Hey, wait! Thank you! We'll make you proud." Jaden called. They gave us a thumbs-up before walking out of view. I looked at Gellenduo. The fairy monsters looked really cute. I was thinking of calling the pink one 'Pinky' and the green one 'Greenie'.

 _"Whoo..."_

 _"Gee..."_

"Jaden, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Weird. Oh, man! The exam!" Jaden exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and we took a short cut through the foliage. I could hear someone's voice in the distance.

"I guess the Yuki twins are no-shows."

"Wait!" Jaden yelled. We both grabbed the railing and showed ourselves. "The Yuki twins aren't no-shows. Count Jaden and Ailyn Yuki as accounted for." Thankfully, they decided to let us in. When we got there, there were 4 sections where the try-out duels were being held. We got there and sat near 2 other boys.

"Hi there! Have you 2 already taken your exams?" I asked.

"Yes and I passed without much difficulty." the older boy said.

'Yeah, but... I just barely managed to pass mine." the younger boy said. Jaden slapped the boy on the back.

"Hey, that means you're in!" Jaden said rather loudly. I noticed people looking in our direction, which caused me to sink into my seat. The 2 boys sitting with us were name Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale. One of the proctors, Dr. Crowler, decided to test Jaden. In the end Jaden won with Winged Kuriboh's ability of protecting him from battle damage stalling the duel for one more turn and using the combination of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and the Field Spell Skyscraper. Now it was my turn.

"You can do it, Ailyn!" Syrus encouraged.

"Good luck." Bastion said. I went to my area and started my duel.

 **Proctor: 4000**

 **Ailyn: 4000**

"I'll start things off. I summon Giant Rat in Attack Mode." His monster appeared. "Your move." he said. I drew one card and look at hand.

"I summon Spirit of the Breeze in Attack Mode." My monster appeared. "Then I play Fairy Flute. I can only play this when I have a Fairy-type monster on my field. I can then summon another Fairy monster from my hand or my deck and place it face-up in the opposite position as my other monster. I choose Dancing Fairies." I summoned my second monster. "I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said.

"Bad move putting a monster with 0 ATK Points in ATK Mode. I attack your Spirit with my Giant Rat." he said. The rat lunged at my monster.

"I activate my face-down card: Magic Cylinder! The damage I would have taken goes right back to you." I said.

 **Proctor: 2600**

 **Ailyn: 4000**

"Nice move. I sacrifice my Giant Rat to summon Sword Arm Dragon. I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." he said. I drew a card.

"There was a valid reason why I put my Spirit of the Breeze in ATK Mode and why I summoned my Dancing Fairies. As long as their in the positions they are now, I gain 1000 LPs from each of them." I explained, smiling.

"What!?" the proctor exclaimed.

 **Proctor: 2600**

 **Ailyn: 6000**

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Knospe in ATK Mode. Then, from my hand, I activate Rose Bud. By sacrificing my Elemental Hero Knospe , I can Special Summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose." His monster had 1750 ATK Points while my Poison Rose had 1900. "Attack with Poison Rose Storm."

 **Proctor: 2450**

 **Ailyn: 6000**

"Dealing damage to activates my Poison Rose's special ability. Every time she inflicts battle damage to my opponent, her ATK Points go up by 200 and her DEF Points decrease by 200. I end my turn." I said.

* * *

Jaden's Pov

It had been a while since Ailyn had used the Elemental Hero cards she had. She had ones I didn't even know about.

"I must admit, you're better than what I expected. But, luck eventually runs out. First, I summon Battle Ox. Then, I use Polymerization to fuse Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to summon Rabid Horseman. Now, attack the Dancing Fairies." the proctor said.

"No such luck." Ailyn said as her Poison Rose jumped in front of the fairies and was destroyed instead, but also since their attack were the same, Rabid Horseman was destroyed too. "Poison Rose's effect; you can't attack any other monster except her."

"I use Premature Burial to revive my Giant Rat." I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." the proctor said.

 **Proctor: 1850**

 **Ailyn: 6000**

"My turn. As you know, my 2 monsters are still in position so I gain another 2000 LPs."

 **Proctor: 1850**

 **Ailyn: 8000**

"I activate Magician's Calling. In order to use this card, I have to remove all non-Spellcaster monsters from my side of the field." Her 2 monsters were destroyed. "I can only summon up to 3 Spellcaster monsters. I choose Witch of the Black Forest, Ebony Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru. I also summon Sangan to the field. I'm also going to use Polymerization to fuse my witch and Sangan together to Fusion Summon Sanwitch. This activates their effects. Sangan's effect allows me to add a monster with 1500 ATK points or less to my hand and Witch of the Black Forest allows me to do the same except with DEF. Finally, I equip my both magicians with Trials of the Princesses." Ailyn finished.

"That's very impressive to pull all that off in 1 move." Bastion said, impressed.

"Yeah. She has 3 monsters on her field, hasn't taken any damage and has 8000 LPs." Syrus said, astonished.

"Yeah, that's how she's been. Pulling off the unexpected." I said.

"Sanwitch, attack his Giant Rat!" Ailyn exclaimed.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said the proctor. Man, she would've had him. Ailyn ended her turn. "I sacrifice my Giant Rat to summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon. I equip him with both Salamandera and Double Hit. By equipping these 2 cards to my monsters I can attack 2 of your monsters at once." So his monster had 2200 plus the 700 point boost, but the it was cut in half so it had 1450 ATK Points." While I won't have enough to take out your Sanwitch, I can take out your 2 magicians!"

"I was hoping you'd do that, because now I can activate the effect of Trails of the Princesses. By sending those cards along with my magicians to the graveyard, I can Special Summon Princess Curran and Princess Pikeru." Ailyn said. Her magicians were swallowed by a white and black rose then reappeared completely different and powerful. His monster was destroyed.

 **Princess Pikeru**

 **LV: 4**

 **ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT**

 **TYPE: Spellcaster**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

 **EFFECT: Gain 800 LPs for every monster you controls.**

 **Princess Curran**

 **LV: 4**

 **ATTRIBUTE: DARK**

 **TYPE: Spellcaster**

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 0**

 **EFFECT: Inflict 600 Points of damage for every monster your opponent controls.**

 **Proctor: 1000**

 **Ailyn: 8000**

"I end my turn..." the proctor mumbled. He was done for.

"I activate Princess Pikeru's ability in which I gain 800 LPs for every monsters on my field." Ailyn said as 2400 LPs were added to her LPs.

 **Proctor: 1000**

 **Ailyn: 10400**

"I play Heavy Storm." A huge wind blew across the field and destroyed all Trap and Spells on the Field. "Princess Curran, end this duel with Dark Whip Snap!" Curran inflicted the final damage and Ailyn won her duel. "I did it!"

"Way to go Ailyn!" I cheered.

"She won!" Syrus said.

* * *

My Pov

I did it. I won my duel and now I was in the academy.

"Excellent work. Being able to protect yourselves against damage and increasing your life points at a rate like that, a duelist like you is more than welcome at the academy." the proctor said. I bowed and went back to my seat. Jaden squished me in a hug.

"I knew you could do it! You feel ok?" Jaden asked. I felt dizzy. Probably from the rush and excitement.

"Yeah. Just a little lightheaded." I told him. He dug through his backpack and gave me a water bottle. "Thanks." After we registered, everyone piled into choppers and we were taken to Duel Academy.


	3. First Day: So Far, So Good

My Pov

I was taking deep breaths. I wasn't so good with air travel. It made me all jittering. I was also jittering because I was the only girl in the chopper. Actually, I had been the only girl at the entrance exams.

"Ally, calm down. No need to be nervous." Jaden said.

"I know. It's just still hard to grasp that I made into the academy." I said.

"Why? You were probably the best out of everyone on this helicopter." Syrus said.

"If you knew me before, you'd know I'm actually bad at dueling." I said.

"You could have fooled me. With how you dueled today, that seems unlikely." Bastion said. Just then, the pilot's voice was heard over the intercom.

 _"Attention, new Duel Academy students; if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."_ I looked out the window and saw the academy. It was amazing. I heard sounds of amazement coming from the others around me. _"Now, now. I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and put your seats back in an upright position. We're going in to land. Next stop; Academy Island."_ As we landed, everyone filed out and went to the academy building. There, everyone was given a uniform. They were either red, yellow or blue. Jaden and Syrus were given red uniforms, Bastion was given a yellow uniform and I was given a blue uniform. I wore a light grey T-shirt under my sleeveless jacket(which I decided to leave unbuttoned), a blue skirt held up by a blue belt and blue boots. After Chancellor Shepard finished with introduction everyone began to wonder around and checking out the campus. They had given all the freshman a PDA. It was really useful.

"I still can't believe I'm actually here, Jaden." I said.

"Believe it, sis. Things can only go up from here." Jaden said.

"You guys are related?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You didn't know that Ailyn's my twin?" Jaden asked.

"Twins!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yep." I said.

"I thought there was some resemblance between you 2." Bastion said. I looked up to see Bastion.

"Hi, Bastion. Do you know where the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm is? My PDA tells me that's where I'm suppose to be." I said.

"Yes. In fact, that dorm and mine are near each other. I'll lead you there." Bastion said.

"Thank you! Well, see ya later Jay! You too, Sy." I said. Bastion and me walked a ways before we came to the lake. "Wow! The lake is so beautiful."

"Well, you'll be able to see it as often as you want since the Girls' Dorm faces the lake." Bastion said. He pointed to it for me.

"Thanks! See ya around." I said. I went toward the dorm and entered. The dorm looked like a castle on the outside and on the inside. That's when I noticed the piano in the middle of the room. I wonder... I looked around. I don't think they'd mind if I played on it a little. I opened the piano and played 'Moonlight Sonata'.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call. I quickly slammed the piano shut just as a woman walked into the room.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-! I haven't played the piano in a long time and so I couldn't resist playing some." I said.

"That's alright. You play very beautifully. And you are-?" she asked.

"Ailyn Yuki." I said.

"Ah, you're the one of the new Obelisk Blue students. I'm the nurse, P.E teacher and headmistress of the female Obelisk Blue Dorm, Fonda Fontaine." the woman said.

"Oh!" I bowed my head. "Nice to meet Miss Fontaine." I said.

"Come on. I'll show you who your new roommate is." Fontaine said. I followed her to a corridor and she knocked on one of the doors.

"Who is it?" a replied.

"It's me, Alexis. You're new roommate is with me." Fontaine said.

"Come in." Alexis said. We went into the room and I saw a girl maybe a year or so older than me sitting at a desk.

"I'll let you 2 get acquitted." Fontaine said. She left and closed the door behind her.

"I remember you from the entrance exams. I must say, you're probably the only duelist I've met that never took damage and got their life points past 10000." Alexis said.

"Well, I'm glad to know I managed to pull that off. Before then I was your less-than-average duelist." I said.

"That's hard to believe. Don't worry. If you need help just let me know." Alexis said. I nodded to her. She decided to show me around and decided to show me the Obelisk Blue dueling arena. That's when I could hear voices. We got there and I saw my brother and Syrus having a dispute with 3 male Obelisk Blue students.

"Jay!" I called. All of them snapped their attention to me.

"Oh hey, sis. You get settle in okay?" Jaden asked.

"YOU'RE RELATED?!" everyone exclaimed. Seriously, did no one see the resemblance?

"Yes! We're twins, before anyone asks." I said.

Obelisk Blue: "I can't believe a duelist like her is related to a slacker like him!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the emphasize, pal?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden's not a slacker! He could beat each of you in 2 turns! He deserves to be Obelisk Blue. Why he was put in Slifer Red, I don't know. So back off!" I snapped. That seemed to shock everyone, even Jaden. I was always a quite person. Never made a scene like that.

"Yeah, Chazz, just back off. Beside, we all have out own welcoming dinner to attend. So, we need to hurry back to our dorms." Alexis said. Everyone went back to their dorms. The welcoming dinner was amazing. I even made friends with Alexis 2 friends, Mindy and Jasmine. I was just about to go to bed when Alexis grabbed me.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Chazz challenged Jaden to a duel. I might need your help." Alexis said. We hurried to the arena and saw them dueling. It seemed Chazz was winning, but then Jaden drew a card. I happened to catch a glimpse of it and knew he was going to win the duel. That's when I heard noise coming from the hallway.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Campus security! We have to get out of here!" Alexis said.

"Why? We're all students here." Jaden said. Alexis took out her PDA.

"The rules state students are prohibited from being in the arenas at night. I'm sure Chazz didn't tell you that." Alexis said.

"Come on, Jay!" I said. Both me and Syrus had to drag him out of there and pushed him to follow Alexis out a back way. Jaden was upset about having to quit the duel since he was about to win. Alexis told him she believed it could have gone either way. Jaden then revealed that he would have won the duel since the card he drew was Monster Reborn. Using that, he would've revived Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. With that, he would have won the duel. He and Syrus went back to the Red Dorm as me and Alexis went back to the Girls' Blue Dorm.

"I can honestly say; with you 2 here, it's going to be one interesting year." Alexis said.

"I hope so." I said. With that, we both fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.


	4. Obelisk Blue Duel(Ailyn vs Chazz)

My Pov

So far, for the past week everything has been great. Alexis and me had become like sisters; we would look at each other's decks and give each other advice on what to use.

"Hey, Ailyn." Alexis said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The Obelisk Blues are going to have a party tonight. It's the entire dorm and Miss Fontaine wants you to play piano at it." I nearly fell out of my chair. Alexis said.

"W-W-What? Uh... Can I decline?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" Alexis asked, looking confused. I started fidgeting. I needed to calm down. I couldn't get worked up.

"It's just... I have this thing where if I'm put under too much stress or pressure, thing tend to happen." I said. She seemed both confused and worried.

"What kind of things?" Alexis asked.

"Passing out for weeks is one." I said. Her eyes widen.

"What?!" Alexis exclaimed. I explained to her the situation with health. "Maybe I should tell Miss Fontaine it might not be a good idea."

"No! If they find out about my health, they'll send me back home." I said.

"Don't you think it'd be better they send you home before something like that happens to you?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, please don't tell." I begged.

"Alright, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Alexis said.

"I just need to stay calm and collected." I said. We went on with our day. After classes, I went walking around campus. I eventually bumped into Jaden.

"Hey! How's it been?" Jaden asked.

"Good, until this morning. Alexis told me that the Obelisk Blues are having a party tonight and I was requested to play music at it." I said.

"Really? That's awesome!" Jaden said.

"What if I get overwhelmed?" I asked.

"You'll be fine." Jaden said. That's when we heard a grunting noise. We looked and saw a woman carrying a cart, but it looked like she was struggling.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" I asked.

"Yes. This cart is just so heavy. Pushing a cart uphill is so much harder than pushing one downhill." the woman said.

"Here. We'll help you." Jaden said. Both me and Jaden each grabbed a handle of the cart and pushed the cart up the hill.

"Thank you both." the woman said.

"No problem, ma'am. I'm Jaden Yuki and this is my twin sister, Ailyn." Jaden said.

"Happy to help." I said.

"Thank you. I'm Dorothy, the keeper of the card shop. Both of you come by the shop later. the woman said." Jaden would later, but I decided to follow Dorothy back there. I bought about 10 card packs and opened them. I remade my deck and felt really proud. I even got a Dark Magician Girl card. She was one of Yugi's monsters. I couldn't wait to use her in a duel. I went back to the door and saw Mindy.

"Hi, Mindy!" I said.

"Hi, Ailyn! Hey Ailyn, guess what?" Mindy said.

"What?" I asked.

"Alexis, told me about the dinner tonight and it seems that the Chazz wants to duel you!" Mindy exclaimed. Chazz, the arrogant punk my brother would've wiped the floor with if security hadn't shown up?

"Really? Why?" She shrugged.

"He said he was impressed with your dueling skills." Mindy said. I decided to teach that guy a lesson tonight. And so the day went on and I beat several students, but in none of those duels was I able to summon Dark Magician Girl. Maybe I would at the party tonight. So the party came and Alexis hadn't been kidding about it being the entire Obelisk Blue dorm. When it came time for me to play, I took deep breaths and began to play 'Ghost in a Shell: Inner Universe'. After I finished, everyone stared at me in silence. That's when Alexis started clapping. Then, one by one, everyone started clapping until it was a thunder of applause. After being congratulated by both Miss Fontaine and Dr. Crowler, Chazz walked up to me.

"Mindy told me you were wanting to duel me." I said.

"Yeah. While I'm way out of your league, if you duel as well as you play piano, you won't lose too badly." Chazz said. Oh, just keep that up, you punk. We took our positions.

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"Since I'm a gentleman, I'll let you go first." I look at my hand and decided on what to do.

"First, I'll summon Cure Mermaid in ATK Mode."

 **Cure Mermaid**

 **LV: 4**

 **ATTRIBUTE: WATER**

 **TYPE: Fish**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 800**

 **EFFECT: As long as this card remains face-up, gain 800 Life Points during each Standby Phase.**

"Next I'll activate Spell Absorption. Then, I'll activate the Field Spell, Fusion Gate." I placed it in my duel slot and the entire area changed for a brief minute.

 **Ailyn: 4500**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"I'll place 1 card face-down and end my turn." I said.

"Nice move. First, I'll summon Chthonian Solider. Next I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Chazz said.

"My move. First, Cure Mermaid's ability activates. For each Standby Phase, I gain 800 LPs."

 **Ailyn: 5300**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"Next I'll summon Fairy's Gift. Then, I activate Calling Light."

 **Ailyn: 5800**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"I can only activate this when I have a LIGHT monster on my side field. I can then Special Summon 2 other LIGHT monsters from my hand or deck." I took out my deck and looked through it. "I Special Summon Volic Kong and Dunames Dark Witch. First, I'll attack your soldier with Fairy's Gift." I said. Chazz's LPs didn't change, but mine did.

 **Ailyn: 5600**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"When Chthonian Solider is destroyed in battle, my opponent take the damage instead, and now I activate Chthonian Blast. When one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard by battle, I can destroy your weakest monster." Chazz said. With that, my fairy disappeared.

"Fine. I attack you with my Dark Witch." I said.

"I activate Call of the Haunted and revive my Chthonian Solider." Chazz said. I stopped my attack. I didn't want to take anymore damage.

"I activate Fusion Gate. I fuse together my Cure Mermaid and Mystical Elf to summon Mystical Naiad in DEF Mode."

 **Mystical Naiad**

 **LV: 4**

 **ATTRIBUTE: WATER**

 **TYPE: Aqua/Fusion**

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2200**

 **EFFECT: Once per turn, flip face-down in DEF Mode.  
Flip: Gain 400 Life Points for each card in your hand** **.**

"I'm also going to activate her affect and switch her into face-down DEF Mode. Using Fusion Gate activates Spell Absorption and gives me 500 LPS. I end my turn." I said.

 **Ailyn: 6100**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"I summon another Chthonian Solider and equip him with Chthonian Alliance. For every monster with the same name, he gains 800 ATK Points." Chazz said. Its ATK Points were at 2800. "Attack the Dark Witch."

 **Ailyn: 5100**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"I activate Numious Healing." I said.

 **Ailyn: 6100**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"I end my turn." Chazz said.

"I Flip Summon my Mystical Naiad. Doing so, I gain 400 LPs for each card in my hand." I said. I said. I had 2 cards in my hand.

 **Ailyn: 6900**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Alexis's Pov

Ailyn was doing a really good job of stalling.

"She's just stalling and trying to get Chazz to lower his guard." Zane said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I summon Sacrificial Fire. Then, I activate Incandescent Ordeal. I sacrifice my FIRE monster to summon Legendary Flame Lord." Ailyn said.

 **Ailyn: 7400**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"Hold on, how were you able to ritual summon that monster with the weakling you used?" Chazz asked.

"Sacrificial Fire's ability is as long as I use it to Ritual Summon a FIRE monster, it can be used as the full tribute. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Call of the Haunted." Doing that, she destroyed his solider.

 **Ailyn: 7900**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"Mystic Naiad, attack his Solider!" The damage may have come back to her and dropped her LPs to 7600, but it was worth it. Chazz was wide open. "Volic Kong, direct attack!"

 **Ailyn: 7600**

 **Chazz: 2200**

"When dealing damage to my opponent, they lose a card from their deck for each LIGHT monster on the field." Chazz did just that. "Flame Lord, finish this duel!" Ailyn said.

"I activate a 2nd Call of the Haunted." Chazz said. He again brought back his Soldier. It and the trap were destroyed, but Ailyn LPs were at 6400.

"I flip my Naiad over and end my turn." Ailyn said.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 and then activate it's effect. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Armed Dragon LV 5." Both their monsters were even. "I equip my dragon with Dragon Treasure." Now Chazz's monster was 300 points high than Ailyn's Flame Lord. "Attack Flame Lord!" Now her LPS were at 6100. "I end my turn." Chazz finished. She drew her next card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, which let's me draw 2 cards!"

 **Ailyn: 6600**

 **Chazz: 2200**

That's when I noticed she had a grin on her face. "First, I'll flip over my Naiad."

 **Ailyn: 7400**

 **Chazz: 100**

"Then, I'll sacrifice her to summon Dark Magician Girl!" When did she get that? "Then, I'll equip her with Magic Formula." Not only did her LPs go up to 7900, her Dark Magician Girl had 3000 ATK Points. "Attack his dragon!"

 **Ailyn: 7900**

 **Chazz: 1900**

"Volic Kong, attack him directly!" Ailyn said. Chazz was force to send a card to his Graveyard and only had 100 LPs left.

* * *

My Pov

I had this guy cornered, still I couldn't be too careful.

"I end my turn." I said. Chazz drew a card.

"I summon Dragonic Warrior. Then I'll activate Dragonic Contact to Special Summon Armored Dragon. I'll place one card face-down and attack your Volic Kong with my Armored Dragon."

 **Ailyn: 7800**

 **Chazz: 100**

"I end my turn." Chazz said. I drew my card and saw it was one of my favorite reverse cards.

"I'll place one card face down and attack your Dragonic Knight." I said.

"Not so fast! I activate Dragon Unit Ritual. I combine my monsters to summon Dragonic Knight. And then I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Magic Formula." Chazz said.

"Thanks, that activates its second affect. Not only do I gain 500 LPs from Spell Absorption, I gain an extra 1000 since you sent Magic Formula to the Graveyard." I said.

 **Ailyn: 9300**

 **Chazz: 100**

"Doesn't matter. In case you're not paying attention, I'm about to send your magician to the Graveyard too! Attack, with Dragon Blade!" Chazz said.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chazz, but this duel is mine! I activate Magic Cylinder! The attack of your monster is sent right back to you." His LPs dropped to 0. "I did it!" I said. Alexis ran up to me.

"You beat Chazz!" Alexis said.

"Yeah. Owe it all to the luck of the draw." I said. After everything calm down, everyone went to bed. I slept like a baby knowing I taught that punk lesson.


	5. The Rumors of the Abandoned Dorm

My Pov

It had been a few days since I taught _the_ Chazz a lesson. I was sitting in my room, reading and noticed Alexis wasn't here. I wonder where she went? I noticed the time and saw I had about an hour before curfew. I decided to go and see Jaden. Just to be safe, I snuck out and made sure nobody could see me. I went to the dorm and found Jaden's room. I looked into the window, but didn't see anyone. I looked around the whole dorm and saw a faint glow coming from the cafeteria. I went into the cafeteria and saw Jaden, Syrus and their roommate, Chumley, sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey, Ally! What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Not much, just wondering what you were up to." I said.

"We're playing a game. You draw a card and whatever level the card is, that's how scary your story had to be." Syrus said.

"Why don't you try, Ailyn?" Chumley asked.

"I'm not go at scaring people, but I could try." I said.

"I just told the story of how you and me use to hear voices coming from our cards when we were little." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Lately, I've started hearing them again." I said.

"Me too. Anyways, draw a card, sis." Jaden said. I drew a card and it was a LV 6 monster.

"So... I guess my story has to be somewhat scary?" I asked.

"Yeah, just... take it easy." Chumley said. I thought for a minute and then decided what my story would be.

"Okay, this is probably the only story I can think of. It's about a dream I've started having." I said.

"A dream?" Syrus asked.

"Well, more like a nightmare. My dream starts off with me being in a dark, shadowy place. Then, I see 7 small I try to get closer to the lights, a large shadow figure appears behind each light. The figures each have glowing red eyes and I hear each of them laughing in such a frightening way, it could make the bravest person shiver in fear. Each of the light is swallowed by a figure and with each one devoured, I felt a stab of pain hit my very core. Then the figures disappear and in their place are 3 large monsters that I've never seen before. I try to run, but for some reason I can't move. One of the monsters picks me up, tilts back its head, opens its mouth and dangles me right above its open mouth, revealing thousands of sharp teeth. Just as it lets go of me and I fall..." I said.

"Yeah?" Jaden asked.

"Alexis wakes me up." I said.

"Man, I really would have liked to know what would happen to you, but then again, if Alexis didn't wake you, you'd probably wake yourself." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Sy, Chumley, what did you guys think?" I asked. I saw that they weren't in their seats. I looked and saw them in the corner, shaking, whimpered and wide-eyed. "Are you both going to be okay?"

"That wasn't a LV 6 scare." Chumley said.

"That was more a LV 12 scare." Syrus said. I sweatdropped. I didn't think it was LV 12 scary. That's when laughter came from behind us. It freaked me out so much, I jumped onto Jaden. I looked and saw the headmaster of Slifer Red, Professor Banner.

"Hey, I want to join in on the fright fest." Banner said.

"You just did!" Syrus exclaimed.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here." Jaden said.

"Or at least we were." I said. Syrus explained the game to him and he drew a LV 12 monster. I was scared.

"I think the perfect story to tell you is about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island." Banner said. Abandoned dorm? Professor Banner told us how several students suddenly disappeared from the dorm and how the disappearances were possibly linked to the Shadow Games. After Professor Banner left, Jaden got the bright idea of going to the dorm tomorrow night. I knew there was no talking him out of it so I headed back to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _The next night_**

* * *

I snuck out again and took with me a flashlight and my duel disk. Why I brought my duel disk I have no idea. I just felt like I would need it. I made my way to the abandoned dorm and saw Jaden and the others were already there.

"Hey. See anything unusual?" I asked.

"We've haven't been here long." Syrus said.

"Relax, guys. There's nobody here but us." Jaden said. That's when a snap came from behind us.

"Then what's that!?" Chumley and Syrus exclaimed. Me and Jaden turned our flashlights in the direction and saw it was Alexis.

"Alexis! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask all of you the same question. Don't you know that students have a tendency to disappear from here?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, come on! That's just a rumor." Jaden said.

"No, it isn't. Why do you think the school made this area forbidden? If you get caught you'll get expelled." Alexis said.

"If that's true than why are you here?" Jaden asked.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped. I've never seen Alexis snap like that.

"Calm down, Alexis. We're just here to look. If it bothers you, we can leave." I said.

"I'm sorry. It's just... one of the students that disappeared from here was my brother." Alexis said. That's when I noticed the rose on the ground.

"I understand how you feel. If I ever lost Jaden like that, I don't know what I'd do." I said. When I looked back, she was gone.

"If Alexis's brother disappeared, then that means the rumors aren't just rumors." Syrus said.

"I think that's a good enough reason to go back." Chumley said.

"I think that's a good enough reason to go in." Jaden said. Of course he did. The 4 of us went into the dorm. I suddenly found it getting harder to breathe. It felt like there was a dark presence that was making the air heavy. That's when I saw a stone tablet on opposite walls. On each one was Egyptian text. Also, it looked like there were carved drawings of the 7 millennium items. That's when a terror-filled scream cut through the eerie silent.

"That was Alexis!" I said. I ran on ahead and saw a card laying on the ground. I picked it up and noticed it was Etoile Cyber. Is was one of Alexis's monsters.

"Ailyn, what is it?" Syrus asked.

"It's Alexis's card." I said. I looked toward the only way she could have gone, or been taken. "I'm going ahead." I hurried forward. As I did, the presence got stronger and I could hardly breathe even more than before. What was up ahead besides Alexis?

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry. The next chapter will be Ailyn vs. Titan. Also, 2 things I need to say/ask. 1. Ailyn will be using Elemental Heroes that Jaden used in the manga. Also, has anyone heard of the Puzzle & Dragons X?**


	6. Shadow Duel(Angels vs Archfiends)

My Pov

I came to a cavern-like place with some kind of fog covering the ground level. I looked and saw Alexis in some kind of coffin.

"Alexis!" I cried.

"She can't hear you." I looked around, but didn't see where the voice was coming from. That's when a huge guy appeared from the fog.

"Who are you!?" I asked.

"I am the Shadow Duelist, Titan. If you want your friend back, you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game." the man said.

"Fine." I said. I took my duel disk out of my bag, put it on and took out my deck.

"Ailyn!" Jaden cried. The others showed up just as we were about to start.

"Jay, this guy's holding Alexis hostage and the only way he'll let her go is if I beat him in a Shadow Game. You guys stay back." I said.

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

"Ill start. I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend." He used Archfiend monsters? "And now my Archfiend effect; as long this card remains on the field, all monsters with Archfiend in their name gain 1000 ATK Points." Titan said.

"I already know that and you also have to pay 500 LPs in order to keep those monsters on the field." I said.

"After activating this I don't. I activate the Field Spell: Pandemonium." A bright light came from his duel disk and I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw the entire area had changed. "Now, I not only don't have to pay LPs for my Archfiends, but anytime one of them is destroyed outside of battle, I can add another Archfiend to my hand. I'll place one card face-down." Titan said. I looked over to Alexis to see the coffin close shut and some kind of claws grabbing it and dragging it under the ground.

"Alexis!" I exclaimed. I drew a card and looked at my hand. "I summon Queen's Knight in ATK Mode. Then, I activate Warrior Pledge. This allows me to summon another monster that is the same type and level as a Warrior monster I have on the field. With that I summon King's Knight. Now, I activate King's Knight ability; when he and Queen's Knight are on the field, I can Special Summon Jack's Knight. I'll then equipped my Jack's Knight with Legendary Sword."

"I don't think so. I activate Infernal Queen Archfiend's special ability. I roll a die and if it lands on a 2 or a 5, your card is destroyed." Titan said. I watched as a die appeared above us and dropped. I watched it roll until it came to rest with a 3 facing up. "What?"

"Seems fate's on my side. Jack's Knight, attack Infernal Queen Archfiend." I said.

"I activate Negate Attack." Titan said. I would've had him.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn." I said.

"You may have gotten lucky the first time, but it will be the last. I summon Terror King Archfiend. Thanks, to Infernal Queen's ability, he gains 1000 ATK Points." Now that monster now had 3000 ATK Points. "Attack her Queen's Knight with Locust Storm!" Titan said.

"I activate Negate Attack." I said.

"I again activate Infernal Queen's effect. I watched as a die appeared again. I rolled and land on 3. "Seems you were fortunate again." Titan said. I sighed. Seemed 3 was being my lucky number in this duel. "I end my turn. However, I think it's time you enter the real Shadow Game." He used his millennium item and the fog turned black. Suddenly, my vision started becoming blurry and I can't catch my breath.

"I can't breathe." Jaden gasped. They were being effected too? I had to end this quickly.

"You're move... if you can make one." Titan said.

"F-F-First, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Pandemonium." I said.

"Again, I activate my Queen's effect." I wasn't lucky this time as the die landed on a 2. "Seems your luck ran out." Titan said.

"Then, in that case, I activate Polymerization and fuse my 3 knights together to summon Arcana Knight Joker." I said.

 **Arcana Knight Joker**

 **LV: 9**

 **ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT**

 **TYPE: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK: 3800**

 **DEF: 2500**

 **EFFECT: If this card is target by a Spell, Trap or Monster Effect, discard the same type of Spell, Trap or Monster Card and negate to effect.**

"Attack his Infernal Queen with Knight's Slash."

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Titan: 2100**

"Alright, Ailyn!" Syrus cheered.

"You got him on the ropes!" Chumley said. I looked at Titan and saw most of his body was gone.

"Alright, I've had enough. It's time for you to learn the fear of the Shadow Games. I activate Des Archfiend's ability. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can revive my Infernal Queen." So his monsters gained 1000 ATK Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Titan said. I drew a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards. I place one monster and one card face-down. Attack his Terror King and end this duel!" I said.

"I activate Reinforcements!" Titan said.

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Titan: 1100**

"I end my turn." I said.

"I have another Des Archfiend and revive my Terror King. Attack her face-down monster with Locust Storm!" Titan said.

"I activate my face-down; Draining Shield." I said. Again, Infernal Queen's ability activated. My luck came back and it landed on 4.

 **Ailyn: 7000**

 **Titan: 1100**

"Fine, Infernal Queen attack." Titan said. He attacked my monster, which was Magician of Faith.

"My magician's effect activates. I gain back a magic card and I choose Pot of Greed." I said.

"I end my turn." Titan said.

"I draw!" I said. I had drawn De-Spell. _"Gee! Gee!"_ My eyes widen. I found myself in a isolate place. I looked and saw a light. That's when I saw all of this was fake. "You're a fake! This entire Shadow Game is a sham! You aren't holding Alexis's soul hostage and you're not getting mine! I activate De-Spell and destroy Pandemonium!" This time I was successful. "Where's Alexis?!"

"Find her yourself!" Titan said. Titan try to escape. I ran after him, but then a symbol appeared on the ground.

* * *

Jaden's Pov

"Ailyn!" I yelled. I ran to her just as some kind of dark field appeared around.

"Ahh!" I saw Ailyn as she fell to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't think this is one of Titan's tricks anymore Jaden." Ailyn said.

 _"Whoo."_

 _"_ _Gee!"_ A card in my case and Ailyn's deck started glowing. I took out my card and saw it was Winged Kuriboh. Then, from my card, Winged Kuriboh popped out. And then from Ailyn's deck popped out Gellenduo.

"First we hear you guys, then we see you." I said. That's when these strange blobs started coming toward. Gellenduo and Winged Kuriboh kept them away.

"Thanks Gellenduo!" Ailyn said.

"Way to show 'em who's the boss Kuriboh!" I said.

"Ailyn and Jaden Yuki." We looked at Titan. Something was different about him. "We're not done. I activate Lightning Vortex and destroy your Joker Knight. I end my turn." Titan said.

"I activate my Pot of Greed again and draw 2 cards." I was able to see her cards. She could win! "I summon Gellenduo in ATK Mode. Then I activate Fairy Light. With this, I can choose a LV 7 or higher Fairy monster and summon it." Ailyn said.

"You have to sacrifice 2 monsters in order to do that." Titan said.

"That's where Gellenduo's special ability comes in. As long as I'm summoning a LIGHT monster, I can use them as 2 tributes." He tried to use in Archfiend's ability, but it land on a 6. "With that, I sacrifice Gellenduo and summon Guardian Angel Joan."

 **Guardian Angel Joan**

 **LV: 3**

 **ATTRIBUTE: LIGHT**

 **TYPE: Fairy**

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **EFFECT: When this card destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.**

"Then, I'll equipped her with Elf's Light."

 **ATK: 2800 - 3200**

 **DEF: 2000 - 1800**

"Attack his Infernal Queen Archfiend with Shining Light." Ailyn said. Titan's LPs dropped to 0 and he was swallowed by the strange blobs. The dark field around us vanished.

"Jaden! Ailyn!" Syrus called.

"Are you guys okay?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah. Let's get Alexis out of here." Ailyn said. We got her outside and after she came to we explained everything to her. "Oh, Alexis. I picked this up along with your card."

"This is my brother." Alexis said.

"I want you to know that we're here and we want help you." I said.

"Thanks, guys." Alexis said.

"We all better get back to our dorms before we get caught." Syrus said. We all hurried back to our dorms.


	7. A Friend in Need

My Pov

I had felt so horrible in the morning that I couldn't move. It probably had to do with the stress from that Shadow Duel. Alexis called me in sick, which was really sweet of her. I had slept the whole school day away and was shaken awake by Jasmine.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's bad! The disciplinary committee arrived here this morning!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"The disciplinary committee?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're only called when a student's in serious trouble. Someone sent a letter to them about Jaden and Syrus being at the abandoned dorm." Jasmine explained. I shot up. "The only way they have a chance of escaping expulsion is having a tag duel and winning." Jaden and Syrus?

"Jaden I'm not worried about, but Syrus... he has confidence issue and that will bring problems for them." I said. I threw off the cover and put on my uniform. I went outside and as I made my way to the Slifer Red, I ran into Syrus. More like he ran into me. "Sy, what's wrong?'

"I can't do it! Jaden's going to get expelled because of me!" Syrus exclaimed. He was crying. I hugged him and tried to calm him down. Jaden told me I had this mother-like charm. He said it probably had to do with me being the oldest. Yeah, out of the 2 of us, I was the oldest by a full 2 minutes.

"Syrus, you'll be okay. How about this; you duel me." I said.

"What? How will that help?" Syrus asked.

"If you duel me, it might help built your confidence. I use Elemental Heroes just like Jaden." I said.

"Alright, but I doubt it will help any." I luckily brought my duel disk with me.

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

"You can go first Ailyn." Syrus said.

"Okay, just remember, this isn't a serious duel. Just for fun. First, I summon Fire Princess in ATK Mode. Then, I activate Spell Absorption. Then, I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said.

"Okay, here I go. I summon Drillroid in ATK Mode." Syrus said.

"I activate my face-down; Bottomless Trap Hole. I can only activate this card when a monster with 1500 ATK Points or more is summoned. Then, that monster is destroyed and removed from play." I said. Drillroid was destroyed.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus said.

"I draw. I activate Spell Absorption and Polymerization to fuse together my Amazon of the Seas, Zone Eater and Fairy Dragon in order to Summon Aqua Dragon."

 **Aqua Dragon**

 **LV: 6**

 **ATTRIBUTE: WATER**

 **TYPE: Dragon/Fusion**

 **ATK: 2250**

 **DEF: 1900**

"Now Spell Absorption activates."

 **Ailyn: 4500**

 **Syrus: 4000**

"Also, Fire Princess's ability activates. Whenever I increase my LPs you take 500 points of damage." I said.

 **Ailyn: 4500**

 **Syrus: 3500**

"Now, attack him directly!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Syrus said.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I summon Steamroid. Attack Fire Princess. Whenever Steamroid attacks a monster it gains 500 ATK Points."

 **Ailyn: 3700**

 **Syrus: 3500**

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Syrus said.

"Nice move, Sy. I attack your Steamroid with my Aqua Dragon." I said.

"I activate Supercharge. When you attack a Machine monster I control, I draw 2 cards." Syrus said. He drew 2 cards and froze for some reason.

 **Ailyn: 3700**

 **Syrus: 2600**

"Huh? There wasn't that much of a ATK difference." I said.

"When Steamroid is attacked, it loses 500 ATK Points." Syrus said.

"Well, sorry Sy, but this duel is mine. I activate De-Fusion."

 **Ailyn: 4200**

 **Syrus: 2600**

I said. Aqua Dragon split back into my 3 monsters. "All of you attack!" His LPs dropped all the way to 0.

"I lost again." Syrus said.

"Syrus, did you draw something interesting?" I asked. I looked at his hand and saw he had Spell Stop, Jetroid, Monster Reborn, Gyroid and Power Bond. "Sy, if you had put Spell Stop down, you could have stopped De-Spell, then used Monster Reborn to bring Steamroid back and then use Power Bond to Fusion Summon a monster with double the ATK Points." I said.

"No! I'm not good enough to use Power Bond. My brother said so." Syrus said. Alexis had told me that his brother was Zane Truesdale, the top duelists at Duel Academy.

"Syrus, just because he's you're brother, doesn't mean you should let what he says get to you. All you need to do is always focus on your opponents movements." I said.

"My opponents movements?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah. Always keep in account what cards your opponents have on the field and try to see what you can work with what you have in your hand. Just always be careful and don't despair until the very end." I said.

"Ok Ally. I feel a little better now." Syrus said.

"That's the spirit. I'll be there rooting for you guys." I said. Syrus went back to where I guess Jaden was.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

* * *

I was feeling 100% again. I decided to go see how Syrus was. I got to the dorm and saw Jaden with a towel on his head.

"Jay, what happened?" I asked.

"Some Obelisk Blue punks tossed him in the lake when he went looking for Zane." Chumley said.

"What? Who were they?!" I demanded.

"Just some punks. I swear, I'm going to duel Zane, one way or another." Jaden said. He opened the door to their door and their was a large bump in the middle bunk. "Aw, Sy, are you still in bed? Look, I know that you're down, but that's no excuse to act like a lazy slug. I mean even Chumley got up today." I stifled a laugh. Jaden pulled the covers off, but Syrus wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Hey, he left a note." Chumley said.

"What's it say?" The note spelled out clearly that Syrus had every intention on leaving. Jaden grabbed the note and crumpled it in his hand. "Syrus isn't going anywhere!" Jaden said. We hurried and looked around for him, but no luck. That's when Kuriboh and Gellenduo's spirits came out. They seemed to try to tell us something.

"Do you guys know where he is?" I asked. They nodded and floated off toward a small rocky bed. That's when I could faintly see Syrus getting on a wooden raft.

"Guys, just leave me alone!" He started going out to the ocean. Me and Jaden jumped and landed on the raft. Unfortunately, the raft broke apart and we fell in the water. Me and Jaden resurfaced and then Syrus, who was frantic. "Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus cried. He then latched on to us.

"And you were about sail out into the ocean!?" Jaden asked.

"That makes a lot of sense Sy!" I exclaimed. We all sunk beneath the water briefly before resurfacing again. The water was shallow so we could stand.

"Guys, please! I stink at dueling. Just let me go, Jaden. They'll find you a different tag partner and you'll have a better chance at winning." Syrus said.

"Sy, that's your brother talking! You've gotta believe in yourself." Jaden said.

"No, you've gotta believe me. I'm a lost cause." Syrus said.

"Syrus..." I said.

"He's right." We all look up to see Zane.

"Zane..." Syrus said.

"Dropping out, little brother?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Syrus said.

"It's about time." Zane said. My eyes widen in shock. How could Zane say that to his own brother? Syrus starts quietly crying. While I try to comfort him, Jaden's shaking with anger. Jaden challenged Zane to a duel. Zane accepted and they dueled. Like I thought, Zane won, but it seemed to help Syrus. I said goodnight to the Slifer Trio and followed the 2 other Obelisk Blues.

"Zane, what go you think of Jaden?" I asked.

"I think Syrus has chosen some good friends, including you." Zane said.

"I think they'll do just fine in the tag duel." Alexis said.

"I hope your right." I said. We walked back to our separate dorms and turned in for the night.


	8. A Genius Friend

My Pov

Today was the day of the tag match. I was nervous. Before, I was confident that they'd be fine. That was before I found out that Jaden and Syrus were dueling the Paradox Brothers, twin duelists that Yugi and his best friend Joey Wheeler had once dueled. I thought for a minute and decided to talk to Chancellor Sheppard. I walked into his office.

"Ah, Ailyn. Is there something I can do for you?" Sheppard asked.

"Sort of..." I said, taking the envelope out of my pocket and placing it on his desk. He opened the envelope and his eyes widen.

"You want to leave the academy already?" Sheppard asked.

"If and only when Jaden is kicked out. I can't really explain it sir, but Jaden's the entire reason I came here in the first place. If he's no longer at the academy, than I have no reason to stay here. If Jaden loses this duel, I'll be leaving with him. That's all I came here for. Good day." I said. I walked out off his office and went to the duel arena. I saw Bastion and Alexis. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Ailyn." Alexis said.

"Nice to see you again." Bastion said.

"Nice to see you too, Bastion. What do you guys think the outcome will be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jaden and Syrus are going up against professional duelists." Alexis said.

"True. It could go either way." Bastion said.

"Well, I just wanted to say that, if Jaden does somehow lose, he and Syrus aren't the only ones leaving. I will be too." I said.

"What? Why?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, you know the reason why." I said.

"And what is the reason?" Bastion asked.

"Promise not to tell anyone." He nods. "I suffer from fragile health. When I put myself under too much stress or experience a great amount of shock, I either black out for weeks or come down with a fever that last for months. Jaden's the only one who knows how to help me when I get sick and the only one who can keep me calm. If he leaves, it'll be dangerous for me to stay here." I said. The match began and I could see that Syrus was starting to tense up. Soon, the Paradox Brothers summoned their strongest monster, Gate Guardian. Jaden and Syrus both stood still.

 _"Jaden Yuki, make your move. Or you will be disqualified."_ the announcer warned. I gripped my skirt.

'Come on, Jay! Do something!' I mentally cried. Jaden then equipped his Sparkman with Spark Blaster which switch the Gate Guardian into DEF Mode. Syrus then used Shield Crush, which destroys a monster in DEF Mode, and got rid of Gate Guardian. The Paradox Brothers then summoned a monster that couldn't be destroyed. Jaden then summoned Elemental Hero Tempest and was able to keep him from being destroyed. That's when Syrus summoned UFOroid and used Power Bond to fuse it and Tempest together into a monster that had 8000 ATK Points. With that, they won the match. I ran down and hugged them both. "You did it!"

"Come on Ally! Don't tell me you doubted us." Jaden said.

"I was worried there for a moment. But Syrus pulled you guys through in the end." I said. I saw the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, well... I still have a lot to learn." Syrus said. Chumley came and locked all of us in a hug as the entire arena applauded.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

* * *

Bastion had left a note on my door asking me to come to his dorm and help him with something. I went to the Ra Yellow Dorm and found Bastion's room. I entered and saw multiple math and science formulas written on the walls and ceiling. I saw Jaden and Syrus were there too. Turns out Bastion wanted our help painting over the formulas. As we did that, Jaden began to lose his balance on the ladder he was on and flung both the paint brushes he was holding at me and Syrus's face.

"Jay, you're going to pay for that." I said.

"You do realize, this means war Jay." Syrus said.

"Come on, guys. It was an accident." Jaden said. Me and Syrus grabbed a paint can and threw it at Jaden, who ducked so it hit Bastion instead. While Jaden laughed, Bastion smeared a paint-coated towel on Jaden's face. This led to a playful fight, which ended with us eating dinner at the Ra Yellow dining hall.

"Bastion, is there a reason you wanted help painting your room?" I asked.

"Well, Dr. Crowler talked with me yesterday and told me that he wants me to take a Rank Exam. And if I pass, I'll be changing dorms." Bastion said.

"You mean you'll be an Obelisk Blue?" Jaden asked.

"That's great! I surprised you weren't placed in Obelisk Blue in the first place. You were that good at he entrance exams." I said.

"Yeah. You'll pass with flying colors." Syrus said. Bastion was really appreciative about our support for him. That's when I thought dawned on me.

"Bastion, where are you going to sleep since your room's painted?" I asked.

"He's gonna stay with me and Syrus!" Jaden said.

"Thank you, Jaden." Bastion said. After eating, the boys went back to the Slifer Red Dorm and I decided to go to the light house. As I got there, I saw a figure standing on the nearby hill. As I got closer, I realized it was Alexis.

"Hey, Alex." I said. I had a habit of calling her Alex outside of class and she didn't seem to mind as long as she could call me Ally.

"Hey, Ally. First time I've seen you come up here at night." Alexis said.

"I guess I just wanted to come up here. Why do you come up here?" I asked.

"I guess to think or to gather my thoughts." Alexis said. That's when I heard rapid footsteps coming in our direction. Me and Alexis looked to see Chazz throwing a deck of cards in the water before running off. I went down closer to the water and recognized 2 of the cards as Vorse Raider and Ring of Destruction.

"Those are Bastion's cards! Why would Chazz throw ruin someone else's deck!?" I exclaimed.

"He would if that person was dueling him in the Rank Exam and that he'd be demoted it he loses." Alexis said. That's when I realized it.

"Bastion's told me he was taking that exam tomorrow. Chazz isn't going to get away with this. He'll pay, one way or another." I said. I hardly slept that night, I was so angry. In the morning, on our way to the arena, we ran into Zane and told him what happened. We got to the arena and heard Jaden and Chazz's voices arguing.

"You have no proof I'm the one who threw the cards into the water." Chazz said.

"Yes, we do." I said.

"Ally, Alexis, Zane." Jaden said.

"Me and Ally saw you Chazz. We saw you toss the cards into the ocean and run off." Alexis said.

"Please, for all you know, I could've been throwing away my own cards." Chazz said.

"We can deal with it later. Let's just have our duel." Bastion said. It turns out that Bastion had a deck for every attribute. In the end, his Water deck beat Chazz's Fire deck. Bastion decided not to go Obelisk Blue, stating he still had a lot to learn.


	9. An Evil Spirit

My Pov

I put on my winter coat that I had packed with me before I started out for the Slifer Red Dorm. It was Winter Break and everyone had gone home. Well, everyone but the Slifer Trio and Professor Banner. I felt alone as Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy had gone home. I got to the dorm and knocked on the cafeteria dorm since I saw lights on. Professor Banner opened the door and saw me.

"Oh, Ailyn. Come inside, you must be freezing!" Banner said.

"A little bit." I said. I walked in and saw the guys roasting marshmallows.

"Hey, Ailyn." Chumley said.

"Hi guys." I said.

"I was just about to come check on you. You doing okay?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, it feels weird being in the Girls' Dorm all by myself, though." I said.

"Why don't you stay here with us until break is over?" Syrus suggested.

"Yes. As a teacher, I advise you it isn't a good idea for you to be so far from any other students that may still be here." Banner said. I was glad I could be near my brother and friends. Syrus and Jaden decided to duel each other. I just sat down and observed. Just then, a window broke as someone fell through it. I recognized it as one of my Obelisk Blue friends, Torrey.

"Torrey! What happened to you?" I asked. Torrey looked up at me, grabbed my arms and started shaking me.

"You were right Ailyn! You and Professor Banner were right about spirits being real!" Torrey exclaimed.

"Calm down Torrey. Tell us what happened and start from the beginning." Banner said. Torrey explained that he and his friends had summoned the spirit of Jinzo, the duel monster, and had agree to give it 3 souls believing he meant cards. His 2 friends were already gone and he believed he was next. He said that they couldn't have gone home as when he tried to get on the ferry, Jinzo was waiting for him. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What's that?!" Syrus yelped.

"Calm down Sy. The bulb probably blew out or maybe-" I said.

"Or maybe it was me!" We looked to see Jinzo who had Torrey under his arm.

"Let him go!" Jaden said, angrily.

"We had a deal." Jinzo said. As he started running, I chased after him. I heard they others call out for me to wait, but I couldn't wait and lose him. Torrey was one of the only decent guys in Obelisk Blue. By that, I mean he wasn't an A-Class jerk like the rest of them. I followed him to a power plant that I guess controlled the power throughout the whole island.

"Jinzo, where are you!?" I yelled. Huge amounts of electricity flowed form the plant until it gave some shape for Jinzo to appear visible. "Where's Torrey?" He pointed to where Torrey lay unconscious. "Leave him alone! Duel me and if you win, take my soul instead."

"Very well. After I defeat you, I will be able to exist in this world." Jinzo said.

"You have to beat me first."

 **Ailyn: 4000**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

I decided to go first. "I summon Elemental Hero Heat in ATK Mode. Then, I activate his special effect; for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, he gains 200 ATK Points. I'll place 2 cards face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I summon Malice Doll in DEF Mode and then I activate Ectoplasmer. During each of our End Phases, we must sacrifice one monster and then the player is inflicted with half the monster's ATK Points."

 **Ailyn: 3200**

 **Jinzo: 4000**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jinzo said.

"I activate Enchanted Arrow and destroy your Spell Card and inflict 500 Points of damage to you!"

 **Ailyn: 3200**

 **Jinzo: 3500**

"Next, I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in ATK Mode! I attack you with both my monsters!" I said.

"I activate Negate Attack!" Jinzo said.

"Fine, but that doesn't stop me from inflicting damage. At my End Phase, Lady Heat's ability activates. For every Elemental Hero on my side of the field, you take 300 Points of damage." I said.

 **Ailyn: 3200**

 **Jinzo: 2900**

"Ally!" I heard Syrus exclaim. The others showed up.

"Stay back guys. I can handle this." I said.

"It's my move. Since Malice Doll was sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a Spell, I can automatically revive it. I summon Emissary of the Afterlife. Now, attack her Elemental Hero Lady Heat!" Jinzo exclaimed.

"I activate Mirror Force!" I said. Both his monsters were destroyed.

"I place 1 card face-down and play Spirit Barrier. Each of us take a monster from our deck and adds it to our hand and I choose Thousand-Eyes Idol." Jinzo said.

"I choose Elemental Hero Ocean." I said.

"I end my turn." Jinzo said.

"I draw." I activate Card Destruction. We discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded." I said. I look at my hand and realized I could win this turn. "First, I'll activate the Polymerization I had face-down to fuse Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat together to summon Elemental Hero Inferno. Next, I'll activate Heavy Storm to clear the field. Finally, I activate Miracle Fusion. By removing from play Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman that I sent to the Graveyard, I can Miracle Summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

 **Elemental Hero Inferno**

 **LV: 8**

 **ATTRIBUTE: FIRE**

 **TYPE: Pyro/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 1600**

 ** **EFFECT: If this monster battles a WATER Attribute monster, it gains 1000 ATK Points during the damage step.****

 **Elemental Hero Terra Firma**

 **LV: 8**

 **ATTRIBUTE: EARTH**

 **TYPE: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 ** **EFFECT: You can tribute one face-up 'Elemental Hero' and this card gains the same ATK Points as the tribute monster until the End Phase.****

"What!?" Jinzo exclaimed.

"If you found that impressive, wait till you see Terra Firma's ability. He can absorb 1 Elemental Hero that's on the field and gain its ATK and DEF Points. With Inferno's ATK Points at 2300, Terra Firma's power becomes 4800." I said.

"This is impossible! I've waited too long to exist in this world!" Jinzo cried.

"You should've found other way, because I won't let you hurt innocent people to achieve your goal. Terra Firma, attack! With Shattering Impact." I declared. Jinzo's LPs dropped to 0 and he disappeared in a blast of electricity. We all had to shield our eyes. When the light faded, the sun was out and the Séance Club members were all back.

"Ailyn, commendable job well done." Banner said.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had Elemental Heroes like that." Chumley said.

"Awesome job, sis! I'm proud of you." Jaden said, patting me on the back. I blushed.

"Do you think they'll remember any of what happened?" Syrus asked.

"I hope not, but I know I won't." I said.

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update. I had to delete and revise all the stories I wanted to keep so they weren't in script form and it might be awhile before I update again(since I'm going to be posting my KH II story). Also, I possibly might make a Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story, with Kalin and Crow being the love interests for separate OCs. Also, the OCs I'll have for that story will be related to my OC in this story.**


End file.
